This invention relates to the removal of sulfur and sulfur compounds from hydrocarbon streams. In particular, it relates to an improved process for hydrodesulfurization of two dissimilar hydrocarbon streams in separate reaction zones which are arranged in parallel.
In an effort to preserve and improve the quality of the environment, hydrocarbon streams obtained by fractional distillation of crude oils are further treated to remove most of the sulfur contained therein by a process such as hydrodesulfurization. With the increasing costs of crude oil and of energy it is essential that processes for making specific hydrodesulfurization hydrocarbon materials, not only produce the highest possible yields of hydrocarbon materials complying with the usual specifications, but also that these processes be energy efficient.
The present invention provides an improved process for the production of desulfurized hydrocarbon fractions from naphtha and distillate hydrocarbon streams.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide an improved process for separate hydrodesulfurization of naphtha and distillate hydrocarbon streams.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydrodesulfurization process for treating two dissimilar hydrocarbon streams which are energy efficient.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hydrodesulfurization process which results in high yield of products complying with usual specifications.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hydrodesulfurization process which results in making products containing greatly reduced amounts of sulfur.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved hydrodesulfurization process for making hydrocarbon fractions capable of meeting environmental standards.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.